Mr Danny Goes to Washington
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Journey to Fantasia," Danny takes part in a propaganda movie that immediately labels him as a Communist Sympathizer. Now banned from Mammoth Studios, Danny must travel to Washington, D.C. to clear his name with his Fiancée, Sawyer and his best friend and recently adoptive brother, Pudge.
1. A Death in the Extended Family

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Cats Don't Dance," or its characters. They are property of Warner Brothers Studios and Turner Animation.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "Mickey Mouse," or its characters. They are property of Walt Disney Studios and its affiliates.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own "The Pebble and the Penguin," or its characters. They are property of Metro Goldwyn Mayer and Don Bluth Studios.

"Mr. Danny Goes to Washington"

By TwilightSparkle3562 with special thanks to ManuelMusical14 for his assistance in creating this sequel

Chapter 1

"A Death in the Extended Family"

Danny and Sawyer could not have been more happier for one another. They were engaged to be married and were eager to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Following everything that had happened to them surrounding the Disney animators strike those several months ago, it seemed that nothing could keep them apart in terms of both their professional and personal lives for that matter. In fact, Danny had a starring role in the Charlie Chaplin film, _The Great Dictator_, which poked fun at the Nazi and Communist movement that was going on in Europe. The movie was a success at the box office and the newly engaged cats were out celebrating Danny's recent success.

But then on the night of December 7, 1941, as Danny and Sawyer returned home from a night on the town, the telephone rang in their apartment and Danny ran to pick it up as Sawyer removed her blue cover skirt and blue hat.

"Hello?" he asked and was surprised to what he was hearing on the other line. "Pudge, what's wrong?"

Sawyer wanted to see what was going on, but Danny placed his finger to her and silenced her before she could say anything. However, Danny's tone in his voice gave her an idea of what was wrong.

"Hang on, buddy," he said, sensing that something was very wrong.. "We'll be right there."

"Danny, what's happening with Pudge?" asked Sawyer worriedly. But, Danny quickly grabbed his green suit coat and handed Sawyer her purse, hat and cover skirt.

"Get your hat and cover skirt back on," ordered Danny. "It's Pudge's mother. She's unconscious."

Racing as fast as they could to the Pudgemeyer residence, Danny and Sawyer arrived as fast as they could only to find the sight of police cars and ambulances right outside the Pudgemeyer residence. Danny and Sawyer got out of the car and ran to the front door, only to be stopped by a pair of policemen.

"Hold it right there," one of the policeman barked, pushing them back. "This is a police matter. Leave the premises at once!"

"You don't understand!" protested Danny, trying to get through. "Our friend is in there and he needs us!"

"That doesn't matter to us!" replied the Policeman, pushing them back. "Someone is dead and…"

But just then, a small voice came out from a room inside the house.

"It's all right, officer," said the voice, quivering. "They're my friends."

The policemen dropped their guard and allowed Danny and Sawyer to pass into the house. They came into the room to see a small penguin sitting on the sofa with a blanket around his body. In the penguin's hands was a note that had been watered by teardrops that had come from the baby penguin.

"Pudge," gasped Danny, shocked to see his friend in such a sad state. "What happened here?"

"Danny," cried Pudge, hugging his friend tightly as Sawyer joined them. "My mommy, she's dead."

"It's all right, Pudge," cooed Sawyer, wrapping her tail around Pudge's neck. "We're here for you. But, what happened here?"

Pudge's voice trembled slightly over what was happening to him. His mother was dead and his father, a sailor in the United States Navy, was reported missing at Pearl Harbor. Only the day before, Peter, a former animal actor and union member who was now a sailor, was among those who were missing when Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Japanese.

"I don't know, Sawyer," said Pudge, trying to hold back tears. "I was asleep in bed when I heard mommy screaming and I came down to see what was wrong with her and she told me to go back to bed and that she would be fine soon. Afterwards, I thought she had already gone to bed because it got quiet soon afterwards. Then, I woke up again when I heard a loud popping and then…"

Pudge soon collapsed in Danny's arms when he got to the part of the loud popping sound. As Pudge cried into his friend's shirt, Sawyer picked up the note that Pudge held in his hands and read it to herself:

_Dear Danny and Sawyer,_

_You know I've not been feeling well for the past few hours since my Peter died in Pearl Harbor. I don't think I can raise our little Peabo anymore as a widowed mother. I want you to please take good care of him like the big brother and big sister you've both become to him the past two years. By the time you read this, you know I can't be with my baby anymore and I wish to see Peter in heaven where I know he can be happy with me. I want you to know how proud I am of Pudge and how well of a role model you are to him and part of our family._

_Love and always_

_Mrs. Pudgemyer_

Sawyer dropped the letter in shock and disbelief as the coroners came in and removed the body of Pudge's mother from the kitchen of the Pudgemeyer residence. A pool of blood was seen on the hard tiled floor as Sawyer did a sign of the cross as the body was taken from the house. She then saw a police officer walk by and ran over to him. It was one of the same two officers who had prevented them from entering a few moments earlier.

"Officer?" asked Sawyer, stopping him. "Danny and I are close friends of Pudge and we can take him with us for the night. It will give him some space."

"I understand," replied the officer. "We were going to call Child Protective Services to come pick up Master Pudgemeyer, but you are welcome to take him. Although, we will need to talk to Pudge at some point, when we found his mother, she had a handgun at her side. "

Sawyer was shocked by what had just happened and even before the officer could say anything, she had a good sense into what was happening.

"You don't mean…?" gasped Sawyer, a shock of disbelief going through her mind.

"Yes," replied the officer. "The coroner believed that she had committed suicide for reasons unknown.

"He's very traumatized," suggested Sawyer, trying to defend Pudge a little bit. "We will let you know when he is ready. But, you need to give him some time. His father was at Pearl Harbor and we do not know if he is alive or not."

Just then, a Navy Chaplin walked into the house and approached Sawyer and the officer. Sawyer could see that this could only mean one thing.

"May I speak to Mrs. Pudgemeyer?" asked the Chaplin, not knowing that she was dead.

"I'm sorry, Chaplin," replied Sawyer, herself trying to hold back tears. "But she is dead, although you can speak to us."

The Chaplin removed his glasses and looked at Sawyer and the officer with a look of sadness on his face. Sawyer was expecting at that moment to reveal what he had to say to them.

"The United States Navy has to regretfully inform you," he said grimly. "That Sailor Peter Pudgemeyer's body was found in the waters of Pearl Harbor. I am sorry."

Sawyer then looked back towards her fiancé and their best friend who was still sobbing into his chest. It was at that moment that the lives of her and Danny were already changed forever and it would continue to change forever for what was about to happen in Hollywood the very next day…


	2. A Big Change in Hollywood

Chapter 2

"A Big Change in Hollywood"

As Pudge was led out of his home by Danny and Sawyer following the suicide of his mother, the waves of change were coming through the Hollywood valleys like wildfire. For Walt Disney, who had endured the most difficult period of his life when his animators went out on strike, it seemed that the Disney animators strike was only the beginning of what was to come for him and his studio. Walt was listening to the news surrounding Pearl Harbor when the telephone rang as he and his wife Lily were about to have dinner with their daughters, Diane and Sharon.

"Hello?" Walt asked as he picked up the phone. "If this is about that new deal with the union, I…"

You see, Walt was thinking that the Animators union wanted even more respect and money after their victory a few months earlier. In fact, Walt was in South America where he received the news that the strike had been solved in a poor state. He was so angry that he destroyed his makeshift office down there.

"What is it?" he asked into the phone. "Yes, I did hear the news about Pearl Harbor. Are you saying what?"

Walt's family could see that he was baffled from the look on his face. They wanted to ask what was happening, but they were all respectful and allowed him to finish what he had to hear on the other line.

"I see," said Walt, who was now twiddling around with the phone line with his finger. "Well, thank you for telling me. I will be there tomorrow. Good night."

Walt hung the phone up and his family watched in silence as he walked back to the dinner table. They could clearly see that the master of the house was in a state of shock. Not a single one of them knew it, but the very next morning, Walt arrived to see the U.S. Army march onto the Disney studio lot.

You see, a studio manager had contacted Walt after he had been called in turn by the Los Angeles Police Department who said that the U.S. Army was moving in on the Disney Studio lot. The decision came immediately following the bombing on Pearl Harbor as the Army had to protect a nearby aircraft plant that was close to the Disney Studio. In fact, when Walt arrived at the Studio the next day, he had to make the difficult decision that his studio would be reduced to making films for the war effort. It was a bitter defeat for him even though his latest film, _Bambi_, was nearing completion.

Nevertheless, Walt's biggest star, Mickey Mouse, kept making his short films along with his co-stars and could see the pain that his boss was feeling. When he met Walt for lunch the next day, Mickey knew that his boss needed to talk with someone and that someone was him.

"Hiya, Walt, ha ha," said Mickey as he sat down with Walt in his office. "Roy told me that you needed some company."

"I did need some company, Mickey," sighed Walt who went back to his desk after looking over the studio lot. "You know, I cannot help asking myself, what did I do to deserve this? I built my studio to be a place where me and my boys can work together and produce quality films. Where did I stumble? Where did I go wrong?"

"A big change is coming Walt, ha ha," replied Mickey as he bit into a ham and cheese sandwich. "The animal actors of Hollywood are wanting to start making films for the war effort rather than big production numbers. I told them that they need to be flexible with their bosses, but they would not listen to me, ha ha."

"Nobody wants to listen to anybody anymore," said Walt dejectedly as he took a sip of his coffee. "What happened in Pearl Harbor is a sign of things to come and you and I both know it."

Mickey took another bite of his sandwich and began to think very clearly what his boss was trying to get across to him. In fact, the news of Pudge's mother's suicide was still ringing out through the animal actors' community despite the fact that Pearl Harbor was dominating the airwaves.

"I can understand that, Walt, ha ha," added Mickey, who then realized that he had a message to give to his boss. "Before I forget, Roy also wanted me to tell you that LB Mammoth called this morning before you came in."

"What does he want?" asked Walt, now wondering what the head of Mammoth Studios wanted. "Does he have anything related to the Communist problem?"

Mickey was shocked to hear his boss and creator utter such a shocking word like that. So much so, that he almost choked on his sandwich.

"Walt," gasped Mickey. "You know we are not supposed to mention that word. You said so yourself, ha ha."

"You can't Mickey, but I can," corrected Walt, rising from his desk. "This is starting to become a major problem within the studios of Hollywood and I said it very clear to the House of Un-American Activities Committee in Washington that Communists needed to be snuffed out and shown up for what they are. To this end, myself and several other studio heads have joined forces to do just that."

Now, Mickey was more shocked at what his boss was doing. True, that Mickey was taught that all Americans should live the American way of life, but this was something that was completely different to him.

"You don't mean…" whispered Mickey, but Walt interrupted him.

"Yes," he replied. "Hollywood needs to purge its communists out and I am going to be a part of the witch hunt that cures this city of those who don't believe in the American way of life."

Walt just stood at his desk in silence for a few moments and then he spoke again.

"Mickey," he said to his star mouse. "Go have my secretary contact LB and tell him that I will meet with him and the other studio heads tonight."

"Yes, sir," stuttered Mickey and he left Walt's office to fulfill his request. Walt didn't know it, but his quest to purge Hollywood of its communists along with the other studio heads including LB Mammoth would soon be leading straight to trouble for both him and those he had come to know and love…


	3. A Secret Meeting in Hollywood

Chapter 3

"A Secret Meeting in Hollywood"

The night after his studio was taken over; Walt and LB were among the five studio heads who were summoned to the Beverly Hills Hotel for a secret meeting. It was a meeting that would change the future of Hollywood at that time since the war in Europe and now the attack on Pearl Harbor had struck fear and terror in the minds of those who worked in the entertainment industry. The thought of communism was striking and that the studio heads had to combat it and keep the American dream what it was meant to be in Hollywood. In fact, as Walt had said back in Washington to the House of Un-American Activities Committee, that the Disney Animators Strike that nearly killed Danny and Sawyer was inspired by communists.

"Gentlemen," said Louis B. Mayer, the head of Metro Goldwyn Mayer Studios and President of the Studio Head Board. "We have a pandemic that we as a group must confront and destroy."

"Indeed," added Jack L. Warner, the head of Warner Brothers Studios. "Many of my actors have complained of this matter while some have welcomed it. I for one as a Jewish man, fear it."

This bothered Walt as it was much more than just Jack that was at stake. But, each man in that Beverly Hills hotel conference room each feared that the beliefs of Russia and Nazi Germany would come creeping into Hollywood and soon there would be concentration camps in the United States just as much as in Europe.

"We have to do something about it," said Walt. "My studio underwent a mutiny not too long ago and we as a group, cannot let these commie sympathizers brainwash our people any further than they already have."

A series of cries was heard among the men and each time that they cried, it was a sign that they had all agreed on a decision to combat the threat that was against them.

"I honestly agree with you, Walt," said LB Mammoth, lighting up a cigar. "My own studio was under strike by the animal actors union around the same time as your studio. But, I had to come to the realization that the animal actors of Hollywood were treated unfairly by me and my studio people and as a result, the union was formed."

"This is much more than just animal actors, LB," said Mayer, sitting back in his chair. "We have a movement that will soon envelop the people of Hollywood and changed our lives forever if we don't do something about it. By the way have any of us seen _The Great Dictator_ recently with Charlie Chaplin?"

At that moment, LB began to grow nervous over this as he had loaned Danny to the studio that made that film. If he said that his prized actor was in that movie, then his studio was going to be in serious trouble. But, if he didn't say anything then he would be going against his fellow studio heads.

"I have," said Warner, putting a cigar in his mouth. "While I will say that Chaplin was his usual masterful self, the movie contained elements of the mess that Europe is in because of this movement."

"How can we stop this?" asked LB. "My star actor was in that movie as a pilot."

LB then fell silent as his fellow peers stared at him with wide eyed expressions. Prior to starring in the film, LB had warned Danny to cast himself in a false name. Many actors would do that to hide their identities and maintain private interests.

"Danny Cat?" remarked Mayer, staring at him. "Are you referring to the cat who had a false nose and glasses? The one who was supposedly known as John Flaversham? How could you do that, Mammoth? Out of all the crazy stunts that I have seen in my career in this town, this is by far the stupidest."

"I agree," added Jack L. Warner. "This is an unnecessary stunt that is going to put you and your studio out of business, Mammoth. J. Edgar is going to be all over us when he finds out."

At that moment, the five men in that room began to think of a decision that was not very popular among them, but that it had to be done. Mayer bent down and picked up a piece of paper from his briefcase and slid it to the center of the table. The rest of the men looked at it and saw that it was a list of actors which included Danny Kaye, John Garfield and Edward G. Robinson. Mayer then handed Mammoth a pen and slid the paper over to him. Mammoth was not willing to feed his prized actor to the wolves, but from the looks of it, it seemed he had no other choice.

"I'm sorry," said LB hestitantly. "If you want me to do what I think you want me to do, then I can't. Danny's my star actor and he would not do anything if he didn't think it wasn't right."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Mammoth," said Walt, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This town needs to know who is a threat to our way of life. If you don't put Danny's name on there, then he could end up betraying not just us, but our whole country as well. You don't want to be remembered as the man who let that happen do you?"

Mammoth finally had no other choice, he took the paper and signed Danny's name on the bottom, right underneath Charlie Chaplin's name. He then pushed the paper away and stared down at the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry, LB," replied Mayer. "Until Danny proves himself to the House of Un-American Activities Committee that he is not a communist, then you will have to suspend him from any future projects."

"I hope he understands," thought LB as he went home that night. Mammoth didn't want this to happen, but he had a duty to fulfill to his fellow bosses and something had to give, as much as he didn't want it to happen…


	4. You're Suspended

Chapter 4

"You're suspended"

LB Mammoth walked into his studio the morning after his meeting feeling like the most defeated man in Hollywood. For he knew that he had to tell Danny that he could no longer work for him until he cleared his name. Arriving in his office, he ordered his secretary to bring Danny and Sawyer to his office right after their filming scenes. LB sat down throughout the morning and twiddled his fingers nervously as his two prime stars came into his office. As a matter of fact, they were quite surprised to see him so nervous.

"You called for us, LB?" asked Danny, baffled as LB looked at them nervous. "You said it was urgent."

"I did," replied LB as Danny and Sawyer sat down in front of him. "There is something we need to talk about and I need to talk to you both about it now."

LB then took out a cigar and lit it up away from Danny and Sawyer. Both Danny and Sawyer knew that LB would always smoke whenever he was under pressure, but this was something completely different.

"We're all ears, LB," said Sawyer, confused by her boss' actions. "So, can you tell us what is going on here?"

After a moment, LB put out the cigar and faced his two stars. He sighed heavily one more time and then was a lot more calmer and professional.

"Okay," sighed LB, breathing in deeply. "Do the both of you remember the film that Danny helped make with Charlie Chaplin over at United Artists?"

"Yes, we do," replied Danny. "You told me that I had to work under an assumed name because of sensitive material, remember?"

"I did tell you, Danny," said LB, grabbing another cigar. "But I do need to tell you about something that is very important to both of you."

LB lit another cigar and turned away from Danny and Sawyer again. Now, the two cats were beginning to realize that something was not right with their boss and friend.

"Um, LB?" Sawyer asked sheepishly. "Smoking like crazy isn't going to show us what is happening here."

"Sorry," replied LB, putting out the cigar. "I won't smoke anymore, but I really hate to do this to you both. Apparently, I was at a meeting with Walt Disney and three other studio heads and the film that Danny had a part in has caught the attention of the FBI's leader, J. Edgar Hoover."

At that moment, Danny and Sawyer eyes popped wide open. Making a movie that caught the attention of the FBI was a major insult to the careers of anyone who worked in Hollywood and especially with what was happening in Europe, nobody would want to produce sensitive material like _The Great Dictator._

"Are you serious?" cried Danny, rising out of his seat. "That movie is under scrutiny because of the nosy Hoover? And everyone knows that I was in it?"

"I'm afraid so Danny," replied LB as Danny buried his face into his hands. Just then, LB reached into his desk and pulled out the paper that he had been forced to sign Danny's name on. He slid it over to Danny and both he and Sawyer read over all the names that were on it, including his own.

"What is this?" asked Danny, dropping the paper back down on the desk.

"My other studio heads have branded you as a communist, Danny," confessed LB. "Believe me, I did not want to do it, but I had no other choice. Had I chose not to put your name down here, then I would have been branded as a traitor among my fellow studio heads. I hate to do this to you, Danny, but until this matter is resolved, you are hereby suspended without pay from Mammoth Studios."

Danny could not believe that he had been exposed for starring in a major Hollywood propaganda film and as a result, he was suspending from doing something he had loved to do his entire life. Sawyer wanted to help her fiancé and co-star and knew that this was going to be a challenge for them, just as it was going to be a challenge for Pudge following the death of his father at Pearl Harbor and his mother by her own hand.

"There must be something we can do," suggested Sawyer, placing her hands on Danny. "Is there a way for Danny to clear his name, LB?"

"There is, Sawyer," he replied. "Danny must travel to Washington, D.C. and testify before the House of Un-American Activities Committee. It is up to them to decide whether or not Danny deserves to stay in this industry after starring in that Chaplin film."

"But, Chaplin is the one who deserves to be on this list, not Danny!" protested Sawyer rising to her feet as Danny continued to have his head buried in his face. "You have to understand, LB. I beg you!"

"Sawyer, I don't have a choice!" replied LB, banging his fist on his desk as he was trying to defend himself a little. "If I didn't put Danny on this list, then the Federal Government would be forcing Danny out of this town! Would you want that to happen to him?"

Sawyer could not fight her boss anymore and slouched down in her seat in defeat. For she knew that Danny had spent his entire life wanting to star in the movies and that he was the one who inspired her to re-follow her dreams as an aspiring actress.

"No, I don't," she replied calming down. "I'm just trying to defend the cat I want to marry, that is all."

"I understand that," said LB. "But there is a big difference between making a film and a quick dollar and offending the government. I'm afraid this one of those situations where we are all caught between a rock and a hard place."

"So, when do we leave for Washington?" she asked.

"You will leave in three days," said LB, handing her a pair of train tickets. "I've already arranged for you, Danny and Pudge to travel to Washington and testify before the Committee. If Danny proves to them that he is not a communist before the committee, then he can start working again. But if they are not convinced, then Danny will be blacklisted and will never be able to make a film for any studio ever again."

Those words of never working in a studio again sent shockwaves down Sawyer's spine. The thought of her and Danny never making a movie together again was horrifying for her to even think about. It was not surprising that Danny still had his face buried in his hands even after what LB had said to them about his future, his dream in the movies.

Either way, they had to testify and persuade the committee that Danny was not a communist or they would watch his career and his dream go down the drain…


	5. Time to Snap Out of It

Chapter 5

"Time to Snap Out of It"

Danny and Sawyer walked out of LB Mammoth's office feeling like the lowest animals in the world. Danny's suspension because he took part in a great film like _The Great Dictator_ was an enormous blow to his moral and sort of defeated the purpose of why he came to Hollywood in the first place. As for Sawyer, to hear that the cat she wanted to marry and spend the rest of her life with was suspended for being a political tool, was something that greatly bothered her just as much as Danny. As they walked further and further from LB's office, they saw Pudge coming out of his tutoring session and were impressed over how he was handling himself in the days following the death of his father and the suicide of his mother.

"Hey, guys," he said in an upbeat tone. "How was your meeting with LB?"

"Sorry Pudge, we can't talk about it right now," replied Danny, still in a state of depression over his suspension. "I've been suspended from making films, little buddy."

This made Pudge stop in his tracks right then and there. Sure, it was a difficult time for him, but hearing Danny say that he was suspended was a shock to say the least.

"Why?" gasped Pudge, nearly dropping his schoolbooks out of his hands. "What did you do?"

"I took part in a controversial film," answered Danny. "Because of it, I've been branded as a communist and cannot star in any movies until I clear my name."

The depressed tabby cat sat down on a chair outside of the tutor's office and Sawyer knew that Danny had to snap out of it. Taking her left paw out, she stuck out the claws and grasped his leg, causing him to screech in pain.

"Sawyer," cried Danny, griming his leg. "What did you do that for?"

"Daniel Cat, you need to get a hold of yourself," ordered Sawyer, looking down at Danny sharply and sounding like a strict motherly figure. "Just because you say that you are suspended, doesn't mean that you should give up on your dreams."

Danny quickly got to his feet and snapped out of his depression. This made Sawyer and Pudge smile to each other knowing that Danny was back to his normal self. However, he still had his doubts.

"How could I?" asked Danny, limping away from the chair. "You saw what happened in there, Sawyer: LB telling me I should not work because of one little movie? It's almost like we never even performed at the Lil Ark Angel Premiere two years ago."

"But we did perform that night," said Pudge, trying to make Danny remember that particular night in question. "Remember, you and Sawyer dancing together with all our animal buddies and the standing ovation we received as well as Darla being exploited for who she really was."

With each word that was being spoken to him, Danny suddenly began to remember why he was here in Hollywood to begin and how he led the charge for animals to once again start working in Hollywood. After all, if it weren't for him, Pudge would have been just a normal kid penguin; Sawyer would've still been a secretary under Farley Wink; Woolie Mammoth would have still been the Mammoth Studios mascot; Cranston and Frances would have never regained their mojo and T.W. would have still been reading fortunes all day long.

"You're right, Pudge," said Danny, feeling a return of hope. "I did do all of that. I can't believe I am beating myself up over all of this."

"You can still act," added Sawyer, placing her paw on Danny's shoulder. "And you can still sing. But, whoever is wanting this communism to spread doesn't want to see us perform in the way that we have always done. If we can survive the Disney strike and live to tell about it, then this should be no different whatsoever."

Then suddenly, Danny noticed a rise in Sawyer's tone of voice as she continued to build confidence into his brain.

"I will not allow the cat that I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with be subjected to this type of humiliation," she continued. "We are going to fight this in Washington and no one, not LB Mammoth and not the FBI are going to stop us from realizing that our main purpose is to entertain and nothing more. Do you understand?"

After a moment, Danny could feel the sense of inspiration rise inside of him and he put on his straw hat and slightly pained from Sawyer's claw grasping his leg, made his way out of the hallway and out of the door. Both Sawyer and Pudge were impressed with their method of persuasion as it worked on Danny.

"I guess it worked Sawyer," said Pudge. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," replied Sawyer, placing her brown hat on. "We head to Washington and support Danny as he tries to clear his name. Besides, don't you think we need to get away after everything that has happened?"

Pudge was silent for a moment as he knew that getting out of Hollywood for a while would give him a sense of escape from all the turmoil he had been stuck in for such a long time.

"Yeah," he said, his mouth turning into a frown. "I'd just wish I had someone to share this with me."

"You are sharing it," said Sawyer coming down to Pudge's level. "You are sharing it with us and we are always going to be together whatever happens from here on in."

Pudge smiled for a moment as he was encouraged by Sawyer's remark. But, he had to remember that tomorrow was going to be a hard day as his mother and father would be laid to rest and then the next day, they would leave for Washington, D.C. and support Danny as he tried to clear his name before the House of Un-American Activites Committee.

Little did he know however, that his life would soon be changed forever…


	6. Heading to Washington

Chapter 6

"Heading to Washington"

In the days following Danny's suspension from Mammoth Studios, he and Sawyer stood by Pudge as his parents were laid to rest. The funeral was a large turnout for all the animal actors of Hollywood, who were back to work following the deal that was made which ended their strike. However, Pudge needed to realize that now his parents were gone, he needed to mature while at the same time, he longed for a penguin family to call his own. Danny and Sawyer had told him that they would be happy to adopt him, but he couldn't let that happen.

As a matter of fact, when they boarded the train to Washington, Pudge was looking at families that were all the same animal and while he did have some relatives, they were all far away from Hollywood. Danny could see that his friend was yearning for a family and tried to console him in a sense.

"I know you are longing for a family, buddy," said Danny as they sat in their cabin on the train. "But, you have to remember that Sawyer and I wouldn't mind adopting you as our own."

"Thanks anyway, Danny," replied Pudge, smiling slightly. "But, I can't have you and Sawyer as my parents. You're my friends and brother-sister figures."

"That means a lot to us, Pudge," said Sawyer happily. "We just want what is the best for you, that's all."

Pudge could understand that two unmarried cats were eager to step up and make him part of their family. However, Pudge could not help but wonder of a pair of penguins that had starred in one of Mammoth Studios' films not that long ago. In a recent interview that they had did for the LA Times, they revealed that they had a baby penguin who died two days after he was born. Pudge thought that maybe that he would be the one to revive their happy lives, but for now, he had to support his best friend as he tried to clear his name of any communist ties.

In fact, as Danny slept in bed that night, he could not help but think to himself of whether or not he should still continue to follow his dream as an actor. Sure, he could overcome Darla Dimple as well as an angry mob of striking animators, but this was something completely different.

"I can't help but wonder why I am in this situation," Danny thought to himself as he slept. "Did I deserve to be cast onto the streets because I starred in one movie with one of the greatest stars of the silent film era and one of my biggest idols? The only reason why I came to Hollywood was to be an actor and spread goodwill to audiences everywhere, not to spread communism."

He then opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling of the train, a look of desperation fell into Danny's eyes as he wanted nothing more than to return to the hobby and profession that he loved the most of anything in this world.

"Oh, God," he said to himself, talking low so as to not wake up Sawyer or Pudge. "If there is anything you can do to help me in my time of need, it is now. The world is changing and there is nothing I can do to change it. But, I need you to give me the strength to get through this and while you are in the neighborhood, please help find Pudge the family he needs."

Although it seemed like Danny was talking to himself, Sawyer opened one eye and seeing that Danny was talking to God, smiled to herself knowing that Danny was calling on faith to help them get through this dark period in their lives. After all, Sawyer was taught to always embrace God and listen to what he had to say.

The next day, the train arrived in Washington as Danny, his fiancé and best friend got off the train. But, as they got off, they saw another man walking off another coach with a small moustache and a derby hat on top of his head. Upon seeing who he was, Danny grew cross and stormed over to him in a fit of temperament.

"Charlie Chaplin!" he hissed, trying to keep his claws in his hands. "What do you think you are doing here, you scumbag?"

"What do you mean?" he retorted in his British accent. "I am here to testify on my behalf that I am not a communist."

"Well, I am here to do the same thing, you snake!" snarled Danny, his anger rising. "I'm wishing right now that I never took part in that film you made."

But, Chaplin merely snickered and went on his way out of the station as Danny looked on disgustingly. However, Sawyer had to keep her fiancé in check and ran over to restrain him.

"Danny, not now!" cried Sawyer as she and Pudge pulled him away. "He may be a legend, but he is not human! Save it for when we testify."

"Sawyer's right," added Pudge. "You can't use all your energy on this. Calm down and think what is really at stake here!"

Danny had no choice but to reluctantly do what Sawyer and Pudge had suggested to him. After all, Chaplin was the one who got Danny in this mess to begin with and Danny was the one who was going to get himself out of this situation. When they went to the hotel that night, Danny and Sawyer got their clothes for the next day and were eager to go to Capitol hill and fight for the right to act in Hollywood without being subjected to this type of shame and scandal.

Meanwhile, another train from Hollywood was arriving and the same two penguins who had appeared in a Mammoth Studios film arrived not only to support Danny and Sawyer, but to convince them to allow Pudge to be accepted as one of their own…


	7. Danny Takes the Stand

Chapter 7

"Danny Takes the Stand"

"Are You a Member of the Communist Party?"

Those were the words that rang out of the courtroom as dozens and dozens of Hollywood actors were brought in to testify about their communist ties. As Danny and Sawyer entered the courtroom, they saw many familiar faces including Yip Harburg, who helped write "Over the Rainbow" from _The Wizard of Oz_; Edward G. Robinson and of course, Charlie Chaplin, who sneered at Danny and Sawyer as they walked past her. Of course, being a Chaplin hater himself, Pudge didn't even acknowledge his presence as he walked past him.

To their surprise, even Darla Dimple was called to testify and as Danny awaited his time on the stand outside the courtroom, they saw her being dragged out of the courtroom by two security guards as she continued screaming at the committee.

"You won't get away with this!" she screamed as she was being led away by the guards. "I'm a legend, you hear me? I am a legend!"

"Boy, here feathers must have gotten ruffled," chuckled Sawyer as Darla was led outside. "Now, there is someone who won't be in Hollywood anytime soon."

But, Danny stayed silent as Pudge placed his wing on Danny's leg in an effort to support him. Of course, he did want a family to call his own, but he had to help Danny overcome this hurdle that was presented in front of him.

"Daniel Cat, the committee has called you," shouted a guard as Danny and his friends were called into the courtroom. Sawyer and Pudge then took their places in the gallery as Danny approached the bench and looked up at the committee which was headed by a group of nine men and a small penguin dressed in a brown business suit and had a purple scarf tied around his neck. Danny looked nervous as the committee stared down at him with their eyes focused on him.

The penguin chairman then banged the gavel and the room fell silent as Danny placed the microphone in front of him. A guard came forward with a large bible in his hands and Danny then got up and walked over as he took off his hat and placed his right paw on the bible, while raising his other paw.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" he asked.

"I do," Danny said nervously and returned to his seat in front of the committee. The committee then placed their microphones in front of each other and with that, the proceedings began.

"Daniel Cat," said the penguin chairman. "You have been summoned here on account that there is evidence from the Federal Bureau of Investigation that you are a member of the Communist Party. If the committee finds you guilty of communist ties, you will be blacklisted and forbidden from ever working in motion pictures for as long as you live. Do you understand the charges that are presented to you?"

"I do," replied Danny, looking nervous as Sawyer and Pudge looked on. With the formalities completed, the committee then began their questioning

"Mr. Cat," said a committee member, holding a stack of papers. "The reason you have been summoned here is because recently you stared in a motion picture called _The Great Dictator_ with Charles Chaplin. Were you aware of any connections with Mr. Chaplin prior to taking part in this film?"

"I was not aware of any connections with Mr. Chaplin whatsoever," replied Danny, speaking into the microphone. "As far as I was concerned, Mr. Chaplin was only poking fun at Hitler and not spreading communist ties."

"We've looked into your personal files, Mr. Cat," remarked the penguin chairman, looking a little suspicious. "It says here that you were born in Kokomo, Indiana in 1909 and came here to Hollywood with the intention of breaking out into the motion picture industry. Shortly after your arrival, you signed a multi-million dollar contract with Mammoth Studios and not long after that you were involved in the Disney animators strike, is that correct?"

This made Danny feel slightly aghast that he was accused of any involvement in the Disney Animators strike. In fact, his only purpose in the strike was to help end it.

"My only involvement in the strike was to end it," retorted Danny. "My fiancé and I had met Mr. Walt Disney and his main star, Mickey Mouse at the premiere of his movie, _Fantasia_, over a year ago. At the time of the movie's release, he explained to me that there was a hint of discord going on within the studio walls. At the same time, the animal actors of Hollywood, many of whom was still unemployed after being fired by L.B. Mammoth himself was planning to extract their revenge by striking against him by forming a union similar to what the Disney artists did."

"And Mr. Cat, were you an influence in this animal actors strike in any way?" asked the penguin chairman, taking another piece of paper in his hands. "It says here that during the production of Darla Dimple's movie Lil Ark Angel, you intentionally caused a flood that resulted in the animal actors to be fired is that true?"

"That is a lie!" shouted Danny, offended by what he had heard. "Darla confessed at the premiere that she was the one who caused that flood, not me!"

"According to another document," said another chairperson. "You wanted to influence the animals of Hollywood to take over the studios and make people actors typecast?"

"That is outrageous!" screamed Danny, rising from his seat. "My best friend was kidnapped by Darla and forced to watch while she and her butler sabotaged the production. Rest assured, that I have that penguin with me today if you wish to hear from him!"

The committee then looked around at each other for a moment and then they motioned to Danny to bring Pudge forward. The small penguin was then brought forward by a security guard and sat upon the table next to Danny. As he sat on the table, the penguin chairman was startled to see Pudge sitting before him, as if to say that he knew him personally. Nevertheless, he broke out of his trance and got back to the matter at hand.

Little did the penguin chairman realize that he would soon be facing the truth behind the relationship that he had with Pudge, as the two penguins from the train arrived in the courtroom and sat down at the back.

A secret about Pudge was about to be revealed…


	8. Pudge Takes the Stand

Chapter 8

"Pudge Takes the Stand"

As Pudge came up to Danny from behind the gallery, the penguin chairman could see that there was something familiar about this penguin, like a feeling that he had known him a long time ago. In fact at the back of the courtroom, the two other penguins, named Hubie and Marina, were also watching carefully as Pudge took the stand.

"Goodness Glaciers," whispered Hubie to Marina. "Do you see what I see?"

"I do Hubie," replied Marina. "It's Peter's child, here to testify in the aftermath of Patricia's death, why would they do that?"

"We'll just have to find out," remarked Hubie. "Let's let Rocco do his job."

Pudge was sworn in and sat next to Danny as Rocco looked down on Pudge, still having the sensation that he had known Pudge from a long time ago. Nevertheless, he had a job to do and got back to it very quickly.

"Young man," Rocco asked, folding his wings together. "Can you explain to the committee exactly what had happened that day at Mammoth Studios?"

Pudge took an enormous gulp and looked up at Rocco, seemingly terrified of him at first. However, he had to defend his friend at all costs, so he did what needed to be done.

"Your honor," began Pudge, taking his hat off and trembling with nervousness. "Danny had absolutely nothing to do with what happened at Mammoth Studios. Darla Dimple tricked us into believing that we had intentionally caused that flood because I was overseeing the special effects for the ark scene and she and her manservant, Max, ambushed me and took control of the special effects."

A hushed murmur came among the committee as Danny was amazed at how Pudge was handling himself. Neither he, nor Sawyer would ever remember that day when Darla framed the animal actors and caused them all to be fired from Mammoth Studios.

"And were you released after that?" asked Rocco.

"I was," replied Pudge. "I was taken back to Darla's mansion and then I was later returned to Danny where she put all of the blame on Danny. Your honors, if Danny was trying to get the animals fired, he would have revealed himself and things would be different."

Rocco was silent for a minute, closing his eyes and taking in all that Pudge had said to him and then opened them back up and looked down at Pudge.

"In other words your honor," continued Pudge, still trying to defend his friend. "Danny was a pawn in all of this. If you are trying to hunt for communists, blame people like Darla and Charlie Chaplin. We're animals and we need to make a living as well."

Rocco was amazed by Pudge's defense and soon began to take into consideration everything that both Danny and Pudge had said to them. It seemed at that moment, Rocco began to consider that the committee was starting to go far on finding out who was a communist and who wasn't as well. Danny was not the villain in these cases, greedy, star hungry actors were and he and the rest of the committee knew that. After a moment, he sighed and the committee rendered its decision.

"Mr. Cat," he said, adjusting his scarf. "Will you and Mr. Pudgemeyer please stand?"

Danny and Pudge did as they were told and rose to their feet before the committee. Danny was looking nervous at learning what the committee was going to say to him and braced himself for whatever was going to come his way.

"Mr. Cat," began Rocco, about to hand down his ruling. "In all my years on the bench, I have never heard such meaningful testimony from someone like yourself. You and I are both animals and you are right, we need to make a living in a society among humans. However, in days like these with this wildfire spreading, there are times that we as a committee need to keep order in our society. We have determined that you were reluctant in taking part in _The Great Dictator_ and that we clear you on any wrongdoing for taking part in that film."

A small smile came to Danny's face knowing that he wasn't going to be blacklisted after all, but Rocco was not finished with what he had to say.

"However," he continued, a hint of authority in his voice. "The committee does have to issue a small form of punishment for your involvement with Miss Dimple and Mr. Chaplin. Effective immediately, you are placed on probation meaning that you not associate with any of the actors, actresses or film and Broadway that are on the blacklist for communists. Failure to do so will result in you being banned from ever taking part in another Broadway or Hollywood project of any kind. Do you understand what we have said to you?"

Danny took in what was dished out to him and after a moment's silence, he addressed the committee.

"Yes, your honor," he said, feeling relieved. "I understand of what you have said to me."

"Then the committee is adjourned," said Rocco, banging down on the gavel, ending the hearing. "Mr. Cat and Mr. Pudgemeyer are free to go."

Free of any communist wrongdoing, Danny hugged Pudge and soon, Sawyer joined in for a group hug as well. As he watched them embrace, Rocco sat there and began to think of a way to see Pudge again. He knew that Danny and the others would be heading back to Hollywood soon and that he had to see Pudge and confess the secret that he had been holding for many years.

At the same time, Hubie and Marina saw the cats and Pudge walk past them and began to think of the same thing. They had to confess their connections to Pudge and soon, the secrets would all be coming out and the lives of Peabo Pudgemeyer, Danny Cat and Sawyer Cat would all be changed forever…


	9. Pudge, Will You Join Us?

Chapter 9

"Pudge, will you join us?"

Feeling a sense of relief from being acquitted of his ties, Danny walked from the courtroom with Sawyer at his side and sharing a passionate kiss between one another. They now had a plan for their wedding to put together. As they walked from the courtroom however, Hubie and Marina saw them walk by and wanted to ask Pudge to be a part of their family. But, they didn't know how to ask. For what Pudge didn't know was that Hubie and Marina were very close friends with his parents and it wasn't because they were all penguins.

"Excuse me, Danny?" called Marina to Danny, Sawyer and Pudge. "Hubie and I just wanted to wish you our sincere congratulations for being acquitted."

"Why, thank you," replied Danny sheepishly. "That's really nice of you. But, why are you both all the way out here?"

At that moment, Hubie and Marina had to tell the truth and that what they wanted to say to Pudge was not going to be easy for him to hear. Just then, Rocco came out from his office much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Sorry," he said panting. "I needed to talk to Pudge for a second."

"Rocco," asked Hubie, placing his wings in a folding pattern. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting for com…com…com…bad people?"

"They can wait," suggested Rocco. "There is something that Pudge needs to hear about his parents."

A hushed silence fell among the group at that moment as Pudge stared at the penguins in a wide eyed glance. It was bad enough that he had to endure the pain of losing his parents, but hearing a secret that could hurt his feelings was not what he had in mind at that moment.

"What's going on here?" Pudge asked, feeling worriedly. "Is there something you have all been hiding from me?"

Hubie took his hat off and knelt down to Pudge's level. He was soon joined by Rocco as Danny, Sawyer and Marina stepped back and allowed the three male penguins to have some space with each other.

"Pudge," explained Rocco, lowering his head for a moment. "I need you to understand that we were very close friends with your parents. I wanted to tell you at their funeral back in California, but I was dragged down with the hearings hear in Washington and I couldn't make it. But, your parents were really close friends with us and when I heard that they were dead, it got me and Hubie thinking."

"Yeah," added Hubie. "We've all been thinking about it for a long time and it would mean so much to your parents that…"

Hubie took an enormous swallow and Pudge closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears knowing what Hubie and Rocco was trying to ask him.

"If we would adopt you as our own son and nephew," finished Hubie and Pudge, feeling emotional leapt forward and happily hugged Hubie tightly followed by Rocco. Pudge sobbed with Hubie and Rocco as Danny, Sawyer and Marina watched from a short distance away.

"Is this why you and Hubie came all the way out here?" gasped Sawyer as she looked at Marina. "To ask Pudge if he wanted to join you and Hubie?"

"You see Sawyer," said Marina, trying to hold back tears herself. "A few years ago, I had a miscarriage and it left me and Hubie devastated. Peter and Patricia were there for us and it seems with Pudge as our own son, we can repay them for what they did to us."

Marina began to choke on her tears as she buried herself into Sawyer and cried out her tears of happiness. Danny was amazed that this day couldn't get any better since he was now free of communist accusations. However, the moment was short lived when Charlie Chaplin appeared with his hat off and Danny grew cross that he appeared before them.

"Can't you see that we are having a touching moment?" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice as he walked over to Chaplin. "Go away."

"Danny please," begged Chaplin, raising up his hands trying to defend himself. "I am not trying to harm your career in any way possible. I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you."

"I'm listening," replied Danny, lowering his guard a little as Chaplin stepped forward. "Go on."

Chaplin gulped nervously as Danny folded his arms in impatience. He wanted to get back to the moment at hand, but he knew that Chaplin had something to say and waited to hear him out.

"Danny," confessed Chaplin. "I wanted to send a message to movie audiences that the world was changing and that they had to change with it. I needed your help to get that message across because if we are to challenge the Fuerher's way of life that he is spreading through Europe, we need the help of our Russian brothers. You have to believe me as I tell you this."

"Charlie," sighed Danny, feeling tired of listening to communist rumors. "One of these days, the world will admire _The Great Dictator _for what it is. But, it seems that now was not the right time to bring a film like this to the public, especially in this day and age."

"But, I wanted to tell you that you have absolutely nothing to do with this," continued Chaplin. "If there is anyone who should be blame as a communist, it is me. My career may never be the same ever again, but you have a career ahead of you and Mammoth Studios should rehire you again when you return. We need animals like you to entertain the public for what they want to see and hear."

Before Danny could respond to what Chaplin had to say, he put his hat on his head and left for the door. Now, with Pudge being accepted into a family of penguins and that he was cleared of communism, Danny had a wedding to prepare for as did Sawyer and what followed would be the biggest day in their lives…


	10. Coming Full Circle

Chapter 10

"Coming Full Circle"

"_With the communist scare over for Danny Cat, the premiere song and dance animal actor, America's favorite feline couple are back in business at Mammoth Studios. Meanwhile their little penguin costar Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer is in negotiations to be their best man for the private wedding for his brother-sister figures in Hollywood this summer. For the past few weeks, our favorite little penguin has faced a private tragedy with the death of his parents Pratrica and Peter Pudgemyer and now plans are being made for him to be adopted by studio mates Hubie and Marina Adelie. Good luck to the cats and the penguins."_

Those were the words that rang out through Hollywood airwaves in the days leading up to Danny and Sawyer's private wedding. However, after everything that happened to them, Danny and Sawyer were looking forward to their private wedding ceremony with their animal friends and family present and Pudge was fully accepting of being the best man or best bird or whatever you want to call it. On the day of the wedding, Sawyer was fidgety with her bouquet of flowers as her brother, Sam, nudged her gently.

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" he asked softly. "It's your big day. This is the moment you have been waiting for."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just hoping out for the best after everything that has happened."

"Ah, don't worry about it," he replied. "Let's bring you to your man."

As the sounds of Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_ rang out through the church courtesy of Woolie Mammoth's piano playing, the attendants stood up as Sam led his sister down the aisle as Danny and his best man, Pudge awaited her. LB Mammoth was chosen to perform the wedding ceremony and Flannigan was tasked with holding on to the rings. When Sam brought Sawyer forward, he gave his sister a hug and kiss as he gave her to Danny and LB began the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family," he began. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Sawyer Anne Cat and Daniel Roger Cat in the presence of God and all his saints and angels. Daniel Cat, please take Sawyer's hand and repeat after me."

Danny nervously took Sawyer's hand as he prepared to say his vows. LB said the vows and Danny and Sawyer repeated what they said to each other. Danny was first and was slightly nervous as he spoke.

"I, Danny take you, Sawyer to be my wife," he said, feeling slightly nervous as LB repeated each word. "I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Then, Sawyer was next as she tried to hold back tears until after the ceremony was over.

I, Sawyer take you, Danny to be my husband," she vowed to her soon-to-be husband. "I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Just then, Tillie Hippo wiped away tears of happiness as Woolie Mammoth looked on from his piano. Woolie could well remember that night in his trailer where he inspired Danny and Pudge to bring the animals of Hollywood back together and now here was Danny, marrying the girl of his dreams.

Soon, it was now time for the rings as Flannigan stepped forward with the rings that Danny and Sawyer would wear for all eternity. Danny was first to go as he took Sawyer's ring in his hand as LB once again performed the ring ceremony with Danny and Sawyer repeating what he would say.

"The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together," said LB. T"here are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other, and to their new life together. Let us pray."

The entire church fell silent as they all bowed their heads in prayer. After a moment, LB broke the silence

"Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings," he continued. That they who wear them may abide together in your peace and grow in one another's eyes."

Danny then looked at Sawyer's tear filled eyes as he placed her wedding ring on her finger with LB giving him the instructions on what to say.

"I Daniel Roger, give you, Sawyer Anne, this ring, as I give you myself," said Danny as he placed it on her finger. "With love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

Sawyer then took Danny's wedding ring and placed it on his finger as LB repeated what Sawyer had to say.

"I Sawyer Anne, give you, Daniel Roger, this ring, as I give you myself," with love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

At that moment, everything seemed to come full circle as LB spoke the words that everyone wanted to hear.

"By the power vested in me and the people and animals of Hollywood, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Danny and Sawyer then turned and kissed each other as the entire church broke out in applause. Now, the circle had been completed: Danny and Sawyer were now married and Pudge had a family to call his own.

Life could only get better and whatever happened from here on in, Danny, Sawyer and Pudge would face them with those who would support them forever.


End file.
